


Vocaloid: A Collection of Song Fics

by SmallestOfOtakus



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallestOfOtakus/pseuds/SmallestOfOtakus
Summary: This is what happens when I listen to Vocaloid. Enjoy my amazingly bad song fics!





	Vocaloid: A Collection of Song Fics

It’s been years since Ziki and Beanie have seen each other, finally being able to meet up. Walking along the street to a café. As they were walking down the street they saw their two toxic exes.  
“Oh man, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”  
“Are you just as excited as I am?’  
“ ‘Cause I’ve been dying to see you”  
“Dying to see you”  
“D y i n g  t o  s e e  y o u”

Ziki and Beanie went the other direction back to Ziki’s apartment. Only to break down and cry. Those two horrid and disgusting people had done nothing but hurt them, and give them fake love. They weren’t the only one’s that were infected by them.  
“Y’know you weren’t the one who got infected”  
“You built immunity to your own poison”  
They had built their own immunity to their nasty ways of “love”. As horrible and vile as it may seem they did it.  
“I guess you thought that I would be different”  
“Keep this a secret”  
“P e o p l e  b e l i e v e d  i t”  
They kept their secrets and told everyone they were fine. They weren’t fine at all. Ziki and Beanie were falling under a curse they couldn’t break.  
“I’m your dark edgy past mistake”  
“Said I’d kept you awake but that was all fake, right?”  
Beanie came back to this town of deserted love for two reasons. To bring Ziki back to her town, and to get revenge that the two had been plotting for years.  
“Pray no one digs up the grave”  
“Here lies the man” here lies the girl”  
“If only in your world”  
They were going to dig up that grave, the casket they buried long ago was resurfacing. The casket of the toxic two.The two knew exactly what to do. And they got to work, putting all their evidence and facts together. All just to open the casket of the dark and edgy past mistakes.  
“Filling up my lungs”  
“I’m six feet under, cast asunder”  
“Yet here we are”  
The girls got their gas masks and went off to the party the two toxics were hosting. They had their mega phones and they were set.  
“Now I’ve just begun”  
“Your pity party can’t start without me”  
“So here we are”  
They sneaked into the party, going through the back door. The duo had to time everything right, having a few tricks up their sleeves. Both the toxics were going to pay. The vengeful revenge that the two best friends would serve cold on a silver platter.  
“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve”  
“I’ve been practicing like you wouldn’t believe”  
“Isn’t it nice to feel your own vice”  
“Fill your chest just like how you filled mine”  
The toxic two were out getting more food and drinks. This was the time to strike the party goers with the truth before the toxic two return. The mega phones went on and caused an ear piercing noise, perfect for catching attention. They then howled out the truth, the heart shattering, mind destroying truth.  
“Thought you’d lock yourself away”  
“ ‘Cause there is no other way”  
“Pray that I would stay away”  
“No way, No way”  
The toxic two came back to see their graves and caskets awaiting them, they’d thought they could-  
“Take it easy and breathe”  
The girls sang out-  
“Just make sure that you breathe”  
“Fill your lungs and breathe with me”  
“F i l l  y o u r  l u n g s  u p  w i t h  m e”  
The two were forced back to their resurfaced caskets and graves. The were thrown into their caskets by the crowd. Dying in the flames of their poison, the immunity has disappeared. The girls sang out louder-  
“I’m your dark and edgy past disgrace”  
“Said you’re crushed by the pain but that’s not the case right?”  
“Pray no one digs up the dirt”  
The girls had dug up all the dirt in their graves, there wasn’t anymore dirt to dig up.  
“He’ll rest in peace” said the priest”  
“But man that had to hurt”  
Running out of the house the girls run to the graveyard. To make sure the graves are in place.  
“Filling up my lungs”  
“I’m six feet under, cast asunder”  
“Yet here we are”  
Filling up their lungs with the clean oxygen they needed so badly then ran faster. The soles of their shoes hitting the ground so hard it propels them forward. Reaching the graveyard in record time.  
“Now I’ve just begun”  
“Your pity party can’t start without me”  
“So here we are”  
They reach the newly covered caskets, hearing the faint screams of terror and realizations bad things they’ve done. The girls sing out the final verses, smiling whilst doing so.  
“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve”  
“I’ve been practicing like you wouldn’t believe”  
“Isn’t it nice to feel your own vice”  
“Fill your chest just like how you filled mine?”  
Singing louder the girls start walking away.  
“Filling up your lungs”  
“You're six feet under, cast asunder”  
“And here we are”  
“Now I've just begun”  
“Your pity party and sad sob story”  
“Won't get you far”

“I've got a few tricks up my sleeve”  
“I've been practicing like you can't even believe”  
“Isn't it nice to feel your own vice”  
“Steal your life just like how you stole mine----/?”

“Just like how you stole mine”  
“Just like how you filled mine”

**Author's Note:**

> Please support the original author VocaCircus  
> The song used was - Breathe (with DEX)


End file.
